The Wooden Hawk
by Surreal13
Summary: Tristan gets an unexpected reward while on his latest assignment. Part of the By Our Own Hands verse. BorsVanora, nonslash


**Title:** The Wooden Hawk

**Author:** Surreal

**Rating:** PG-13 for some violence later.

**Pairings:** Non-slash, Bors/Vanora

**Summary:** Tristan gets an unexpected reward during his latest assignment.

**Author Notes:** To my beloved PeeK. This is meant to cheer you up some what. I hope you enjoy it!

**Beta Credits:** Thanks to the lovely ScoutLover and EvilJacquie. Thanks ladies!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. sobs

**KAKAKAKAKAKA**

"What are you doing?" asked a small voice from beside him. Tristan shifted his golden eyes slightly from the piece of wood he was carving so that the tiny Roman girl came into view. They stared at each other sideways for a moment before Tristan let out an irritated puff of air and went back to work.

The little girl scowled at the unresponsive scout and let out a small huff of breath of her own, so exact an imitation of Tristan's that he felt his lips curl up in a small smirk at the girl's cheek. She didn't lack spirit; that was certain.

"You're supposed to be taking care of me," the girl reminded him. She sounded a little annoyed at being ignored. Tristan put a few finishing touches on the carving and looked at her, his golden eyes boring into her. The child met his gaze straight on and even lifted her chin a little as if she were challenging him.

"No," he responded with an amazing amount of patience, just barely managing to suppress his amusement. "I'm supposed to be watching you to make sure you don't run off. Again." The last was added almost under his breath but she still heard him and scowled at him. They stared at each other for a few moments until Terentia flopped down onto the ground, heedless of the dirt, and sulked.

Little Terentia was quite a handful for an eight year old lady-in-training. Not nearly as innocent as her golden hair and soft green eyes would lead one to believe, she was constantly getting herself into trouble. Instead of sitting quietly and properly like most aristocratic little girls, she was far more interested in exploring her surroundings and annoying the soldiers than she was in sewing or weaving.

"I didn't run off," Terentia muttered. "But no one was playing with me and I was bored." The plaintive little statement tugged at Tristan's heart. Her brothers were less than attentive and her father barely seemed to notice she existed. While the boys played together and their father finished making arrangements on security measures for protecting his new home, Terentia had been alone.

Tristan snorted, purposely drawing the girl's ire back to him. "You fell off the chicken coop roof. You almost sliced your finger off by trying to play with Galahad's dagger. You nearly had your hand bitten off by a horse. You almost got trampled by said horse and you 'didn't run off' three times." He let that sink in before adding, "And that was only yesterday."

Terentia narrowed her eyes at him, but the corners of her mouth were threatening to turn up in a smile. The scout and little girl squared off for another staring match, only this time they were both smirking at each other. A piercing cry broke the silence, followed by the rush of wind and rustle of feathers that would have made lesser people turn and look. Not these two. Man and child were both equally determined to win this particular match and neither of them was willing to look away to see what the racket was all about.

A blur of brown feathers streaked in front of Tristan's vision. He muttered a curse as he felt talons rake at his face and snatch at his hair. "Llyria, stop," he commanded sternly. The bird continued on its way, but turned around midair and dove back down, and landed on Tristan's shoulder so she could nip at his ear. With a small grumble Tristan turned his own sharp eyes on the hawk.

"Helping the girl cheat, are you?" he muttered to Llyria, who simply nipped at him again before turning her attention to the little Roman bouncing toward them. Unlike many people who first saw Llyria, Terentia seemed delighted with the hawk rather than frightened. She peered curiously at Llyria, being careful to keep our of the way of the wickedly sharp beak.

"She's yours?" Terentia asked in awe, bestowing a bright smile on Tristan. "She's beautiful! What's her name?" As if Llyria knew that the child was speaking about her, the bird began to preen her feathers and trill sweetly at the little girl. "Can I pet her?"

Tristan showed Terentia how to pet the wild bird on the head and neck and Terentia imitated him perfectly. Llyria's eyes drifted shut as she reveled in the attention being bestowed upon her. "Her name is Llyria," Tristan explained. "I take her scouting with me, but really it's just for company. She's pretty useless otherwise."

He leaned in closer to Terentia and whispered, "But don't tell anyone. It's a secret." Giggling at Tristan's comment, Terentia covered her mouth and motioned that her lips were sealed on the matter.

Hearing her owner's voice reminded Llyria of why she had sought him out in the first place. She opened her eyes, but before she could start complaining Tristan dug out a bit of dried meat from the pouch he always carried and held it out for her. The lovely hawk delicately removed the meat from his fingers and ate it quickly before leaning over to preen Tristan's hair and flapping off to sit on the roof of the stables.

The hawk had been a good distraction from how unnerving it was that Tristan got along so well with Terentia. Yet…he didn't really mind. Tristan stared down at the object he'd mindlessly carved the past hour. He hadn't been sure what he was going to do with it once it was finished but Terentia's easy laughter and bright face made the decision easier than he expected.

"Here," he said to Terentia, and handed her a small horse he had whittled from the wood. "It isn't much but I thought you'd enjoy it." Terentia took the horse, her green eyes wide.

"You made this for me?" she asked breathlessly, examining the horse as if it was a great treasure. "Just for me and no one else?" At Tristan's nod she took the toy and thanked him. For a moment she just held it and looked at it, and then she declared, "His name is Spot."

Tristan gulped in a deep breath of air to keep from laughing, and instead he motioned for Terentia to give him the horse back so he could look it over. He failed to find anything that remotely resembled a spot on the horse and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he handed it back. "Spot? Why is he named Spot?"

Terentia took her new toy back and hugged it against her. "He just looks like a Spot," she said with such an authoritative tone that Tristan had to turn away and pretend to examine his dagger so he didn't burst out laughing. When he had control of himself again the scout looked back at Terentia, who was busy crouching in the dirt and making her horse 'run'.

Tristan watched the little girl with amusement as she had the horse 'run' on the ground, then on the bench, and along the fence post. It was even more difficult to keep a straight face when Terentia looked up at him and said solemnly, "Me and Spot are going 'sploring."

"You do that," Tristan said, struggling to keep the grin off his face. The scout watched as Terentia trotted around the courtyard, making 'horsey' sounds for her new toy. She paused when she came across several of the Knights and a few Romans who had decided to lounge against the wall of the stable. She looked at the group of men curiously and tucked her toy under her arm as she struck up a conversation with them.

Tristan rolled his eyes as he watched the group of rough, battle-hardened soldiers fall victim to the innocent charms and funny mannerisms of the little Roman. He approached his charge in time to hear her ask if they wanted to come and play with her.

It was obvious to Tristan that the group of men had been wagering on something and he narrowed his gaze at them. By the amused expressions on their faces he could tell they were going to tease him about his latest assignment. As he approached the group of men Lancelot grinned wickedly at him and leaned in closely to Terentia and asked, "So, little one, does Tristan scare you?"

Terentia looked so offended by Lancelot's question that Tristan was hard pressed to keep his expression its customary blank stare. Gawain didn't bother hiding his amusement, and he laughed gently at the indignant airs the little girl put on. Catching a glimpse of Tristan and the dangerous glint in his eyes, Gawain said teasingly, "I suppose we'd better change our wagers to when Tristan will exact his revenge on you, Lancelot."

Tristan spared a brief grin for Gawain and nodded. Terentia turned to him, her green eyes wide. "Tristan, they're gambling!" she squeaked. "I know they are! My brothers were gambling and my father found out and boxed their ears. Who boxes the Knights' ears when they misbehave? Is it Arthur? We should tell him what they're doing and tell my father too. Arthur will need help boxing their ears because there are so many of them." Terentia tugged on the scout's hand and led him away. The other Knights snickered and Tristan turned to glare at all of the soldiers, mouthing that he would get them later.

He allowed Terentia to drag him around the fort to look for Arthur and he answered her many questions, only partially paying attention to what she was saying. She was still clinging to him, and the feel of her small hand in his awakened in him memories of another. Of Adara, his ten-day-old daughter, her tiny hand curled around his finger as she tried to cling to a world that was too quickly slipping by her. In the early morning she quietly faded from the world, snuggled in his arms. The loss of both Adara and her mother had been almost too much for Tristan to bear. 

"Tristan?" Terentia asked, her green eyes slightly worried. Tristan blinked away the memories and glanced down at the child, wondering if Adara would have looked at him the same way if she'd had the chance to grow up. Shaking his head to clear it he knelt down beside Terentia.

"Would you like to learn how to carve?" he asked suddenly. Terentia looked at him searchingly, her head cocked to the side as she considered the question. Tristan wondered if he had over-stepped his bounds, but then she smiled at him.

"I'd love to." she said, tugging his hand so that they were moving toward the tavern. "But first we have to eat. Vanora told me that I had to keep an eye on you and make sure that you eat," Terentia said importantly. "She's pretty and nice."

"Yes she is." Tristan agreed. "So tell me more about what Vanora has told you." The scout listened to Terentia chatter about the many things Vanora had told her about various Knights. If the Knights knew these things Vanora said about them…Tristan kept all this fascinating information in mind for future use.

Vanora seemed amused when she saw Terentia with Tristan in tow. Tristan smiled good-naturedly at the flame-haired woman and sat at a table. Terentia was still talking and as Vanora walked over to them she giggled softly at what the little girl was saying.

"And then I took my doll and hit my brother with it because he was being mean and he broke my doll!" Terentia said indignantly. "So then I kicked him in that spot that ---Oh hi Vanora." she greeted without taking a breath. "I brought Tristan to you like you said to."

"I see that." Vanora said, and brushed a few curls from the little girl's face. "And now you will make certain that he eats, won't you?" Terentia nodded, her little face solemn as she promised to take care of her new friend.

"Oh yes, Vanora. I will." Terentia promised. "Oh, Tristan! Look! Bors is here!" The giant Knight had quickly become one of the little girl's favorite people. He teased her and even swung her around like he did with his own boys. Bors grinned at Tristan and seated himself next to Terentia.

"What are you two up to?" Bors asked. "Keeping Tristan out of trouble, are you Terentia?" Tristan snorted and got up, motioning Bors to keep the little Roman with him while he went to help Vanora, who was being harassed by an intoxicated merchant.

"Yes," Terentia said promptly as Tristan walked away. "I'm making sure Tristan eats. Vanora told me to." Terentia only paused for a moment before adding seriously, "I think that maybe Tristan needs to watched more than I do. He seems sad sometimes."

_Children never cease to amaze me, _Bors thought to himself. _Tristan has been quiet lately. _The giant Knight thought back to recent events, and realized that lately Tristan had been withdrawing more into himself. Now that Terentia mentioned it, Bors felt guilty. Tristan had been through so much in the past year and Bors had left him alone for the most part, certain that the scout could work through his problems on his own.

"He is sad sometimes, Terentia. But I think you make him happy," Bors said. Terentia beamed up at him, proud that she was important to an adult.

Bors made a mental note to himself to speak with Tristan later and see how the scout really was doing, but for the moment he was content to listen to Terentia chatter on about what she had done with Tristan during the day.

"So we're gonna box their ears," Terentia finished just as Tristan and Vanora came over to the table. The merchant who had been bothering Vanora was very quickly leaving the tavern. Bors looked at Tristan and raised a brow.

"He suddenly had to go," Tristan said, shrugging his shoulders elegantly before placing two bowls on the table and seating himself. Vanora smiled and sat down gratefully, her baby in her arms.

Terentia was thrilled to see the baby and during the course of dinner, asked many questions about babies. When the inevitable "Where do babies come from?" question came up Vanora and Bors both suddenly found that they had to leave.

"I hate you both," Tristan muttered to them as they walked off. "We're going to start your carving lessons now," he said. Terentia brightened up immediately and dropped the matter of babies—at least for the moment. Tristan fervently hoped she would forget all about it until later. Much later.

**To be continued…**


End file.
